


Te Amo Mi Luna

by Dance_in_the_Dark



Series: Sirius Orion Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Remus Lupin being wholesome, Sirius Black being a good boyfriend, brief mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_in_the_Dark/pseuds/Dance_in_the_Dark
Summary: Sirius takes Remus stargazing after a full moon. Fluff ensues
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Orion Black [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Te Amo Mi Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Te amo mi luna - I love you my moon.

Remus stumbled again and felt Sirius stop him from falling again. It was a few days after the full moon and Sirius had told him he wanted to take Remus on a date. Remus had been nervous and still was but he couldn't say no to Sirius when he got that spark of excitement in his eyes. So that night, they snuck out after curfew and as soon as they were out of sight of the Fat Lady, Sirius blindfolded Remus. Which leads them to their current predicament.

Sirius was leading him somewhere and he had no clue where. He was stumbling a lot and fell once, which didn't do well with his sore muscles. He felt a small breeze and he knew they were outside. Finally, Sirius stopped and took his blindfold off. There was a galaxy blanket on the floor, along with a basket full of snacks and a small galaxy notebook.

Remus looked over at his boyfriend, confusion clear on his face. Sirius was smiling softly and grabbed his hand. He sat down and helped Remus sit down, making sure to not touch the sensitive bruises. Once they were both sitting, Sirius reached over to the basket and pulled out two cups full of warm hot chocolate. The cups had a bit of whipped cream and bits of candy cane on the whipped cream, just like Remus loved.

Sirius handed a cup to Remus and pointed up. Remus looked up and saw thousands of stars, shining beautifully. The werewolf felt his eyes widen at the sight. He had mentioned he enjoyed stargazing offhandedly in a conversation once and Sirius actually remembered. Sirius then handed him the notebook and a pencil so he could sketch out the stars. 

Remus felt his heart melt as he looked at his boyfriend, who knew every part of him and still loved him, who went through the effort of finding ways to make the transformation easier for him, who found a way to be with him during the full moons, and knew immediately that he was absolutely, without a doubt, head over heels for him.

The two layed there and looked at the stars for a few hours. A silence settled over them, but it wasn't uncomfortable; it was peaceful. Remus ended up falling asleep. When Sirius saw this, he smiled again before putting the cups and notebook in the basket before banishing it and the blanket to the dorm. He carefully lifted Remus up bridal style.

Sirius walked slowly and as quietly as possible so he didn't wake the sleeping werewolf. Luckily for him, he didn't encounter anyone on his way to Gryffindor Tower. It seemed to be a good day because the Fat Lady was there and hadn't gone on a midnight stroll as she often did. He said the password and she let him in. He made his way up to their dorm before laying Remus down on his bed. Once Remus was lying comfortably on his bed, he transfigured his clothes into pajamas and started walking to his own bed.

Remus decided he didn’t like that and reached over to grab him. The sleeping werewolf proceeds to latch onto the Black Heir like a koala. Sirius layed there next to him, stiff as a board. While they had been dating since fourth year, and they were now in sixth year, they had only done things like kissing and hugging. 

Due to the abuse he suffered at the hands of his family, Sirius was uncomfortable with physical contact. Remus knew this and didn't try to pressure him into anything and he couldn't be more thankful.

He slowly got his wand out of his pocket before transfiguring his clothes into pajamas and putting his wand on the bedside table. It took a few minutes but he eventually started to relax in Remus' hold. He even started hugging Remus back. It took a while but Sirius started dozing off. Just before he fell asleep, he whispered "Te amo mi luna" in Remus' ear. 


End file.
